Alternate Universe Chaos
by Dollarluigi
Summary: Ever wondered what the Ace Attorney Universe would be like if some things were done differently? For example, what if "Turnabout Sisters" could be prevented...?
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix Wright had just proven Larry Butz innocent. Larry was previously accused of murder, but Phoenix was able to save the day. His boss, Mia Fey did help a bit, though. The three of them had planned to go out to dinner that night. Unfortunately, a surprise was waiting.

Mia was in the Wright & Co. Law Offices finishing up a phone call with her younger sister, Maya Fey. Silence filled the office, and then she heard footsteps and saw a man dressed  
in pink clothing and covered in jewelry.

"Miss Fey... I must have those papers." he said.  
"I... don't know what you're talking about." replied Mia.  
"You are a terrible liar," said the man, "I believe it was the statue that swallowed the papers."  
"I should have been more careful." said Mia.  
"I must ask for one thing," said the man, "you're eternal silence!"

The man picked up the statue of the thinker and prepared to strike the attorney with it.  
"HOLD IT!" came out of nowhere.  
"Wh-what-who's there!?" said the man.

Phoenix appeared before the two of them.

"Put it down!" shouted Phoenix.

The man stood still for a few seconds, and then he ran straight at Phoenix, and tackled him. Phoenix tried to fight, but he couldn't. The man in pink was choking him. Suddenly, something hit the man in the head. Phoenix looked up, Mia hit him with the statue of the thinker.

"Mia!" he said.  
"Phoenix..."

The man in pink got up.

"Both of you - I'll kill you!" he yelled, as he pulled a gun out of his pocket, "who would like to die first?"  
"What do we do, Mia?" asked Phoenix.  
"Don't even think about calling the cops!" shouted the man.  
"Mr. White, why are you doing this?" asked Mia.

"You know damn well why I'm doing this!" he shouted.

"You know him?" asked Phoenix.

"Redd White... CEO of Bluecorp." she said.

Redd White pulled the trigger of the gun and both Mia and Phoenix were expected death, but somehow, a miracle happened. White fell over as of somebody tackled him. On top of him was a strange-looking girl trying to pin him down.

"Maya!" responded Mia.  
"Run!" replied Maya.

Both Maya and White rolled over and the gun was pointed at Maya's head. Phoenix managed to kick White, but White returned with a kick in Phoenix's nuts. Phoenix fell over. No, thought Phoenix, it can't end this way. What do we do?

"If there are no interruptions this time," said White, "I'd like to finish this off."

Mia walked up to White and punched him in the face, causing him to change the angle of his gun. He pulled the trigger and nearly hit Mia! That was when the gun fell out of White's hand. The three of them pinned him down and then Phoenix pulled out his cell phone to call the cops. Right after the call was done, Phoenix felt something very sharp go into his side.

"Augh!" he screamed.  
"You will not make it out of here alive!" said White.

The three of them backed up away from White, to avoid any more stabs. Wright, holding his side, which was dripping with blood. White took that opportunity to pick up his gun.

"Now then," he said, "who's ready to die!?"  
"What's he after!?" asked Maya.  
"He's trying to steal the statue!" answered Mia.  
"Why would he be stealing that!?" asked Phoenix.

"I... kind of hid evidence in it." answered Mia.

White shot at them again, but it missed.

"Will you at least let us say some things before we die?" asked Phoenix.  
"No," answered White, preparing for another shot, "there is no time for that cliche."

He shot again.

"Dammit!" shouted White, "My aim is off!"  
"What do we do?" asked Maya.  
"I don't think there's anything left do." answered Phoenix.

Phoenix, Mia, and Maya were backed into a corner, with no escape.

"Mia, I..." started Phoenix.  
"Phoenix!" she answered, "What is it?"  
"Mia, I... wanted to tell you that..."  
"Hold it right there, pals!" shouted a voice.

"What was that!?" exclaimed White, as he missed Mia, Phoenix, and Maya again, and the bullet went into the ceiling.  
"You're not going to commit any murder here." he said as he got closer, "this detective will bring you to justice!"  
"Oh, yeah?" said White, "Well, what if I do this?"

White shot at Mia, hitting her in her right shoulder.

"Augh!" she exclaimed.

Maya was afraid that she would be the next to get hurt.

"You're asking for it, pal!" said the detective as he jumped on top of White.  
"Ung... you're so... heavy..." said White, "What the hell do you eat!?"  
"Instant Noodles, pal." answered the detective.

The detective cuffed White and took him away. Phoenix and Mia both went to the hospital, and Maya always visited both of them until they were both fully recovered. When that moment happened, Wright found himself talking to Mia.

"During the incident," she said, "you were going to tell me something. Can you tell me what it was?"  
"Well," said Phoenix, "I kind of... forgot."  
"Oh," responded Mia, "well, tell me if you do remember."

Phoenix had survived a really crazy incident, somehow, but he was glad to be alive. He was also hoping that nothing like this would ever happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a while since the incident at the Wright & Co. Law Offices. At the moment, Phoenix was investigating DL-6 with Mia, who had recovered from her injuries. A childhood friend of Phoenix, Miles Edgeworth was involved in that case, but there was another case to be investigated at the same time. Miles was accused of murder. Wright figured that he could save Edgworth by digging up the past, but to make things worse, Edgeworth even confessed to the DL-6 incident, which had happened fifteen years ago.

"I can't believe Edgeworth did that to us," muttered Phoenix.  
"Phoenix," said Mia, "don't get upset. If that's what Edgeworth believes... let him believe it... for now."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." said Phoenix, "Also, it's a shame that Maya couldn't be here... um, could you  
fill me in on the details?"  
"Maya caught a cold standing under a waterfall." answered Mia.  
"What!?" exclaimed Phoenix, "Didn't she learn last time?"

The two of them were in the Criminal Affairs Department and were given permission to go into  
the evidence room. The conversation they were having happened during their walk there.

"Now," said Mia, "we will look for the DL-6 files."  
Mia looked for the DL-6 folder.  
"Found it!" she said, and then she stopped moving.  
"What? What is it, Mia?" asked Phoenix.

"The files... are missing." answered Mia.  
"What!?" excaimed Phoenix.  
"Well, well, well." said a voice, "I see you two are rubbing your noses where they don't belong."  
"V-von Karma!" exclaimed Phoenix.

Manfred von Karma appeared before Mia and Phoenix.

"Have we met before?" he asked.  
"We're... Miles Edgeworth's defense team." answered Mia.  
"Sorry, but I hardly remember defense attorneys," answered von Karma, "they are merely bugs and there only purpose is to be crushed."

What a rude man, thought Phoenix.

"Now," said Manfred, "I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Phoenix.  
"That damn letter! Give it!" demanded von Karma.  
"What... oh, you mean this?" said Mia, holding up a piece of paper, that contained detailed instructions of how to carry out the crime that happened.  
"Give it." said von Karma as he pulled it out of her hands and crumpled it up, and then he began to eat the paper.  
"Y-you..." said Phoenix.  
"I have a present for you." answered von Karma, pulling out a taser.

"Wh-what are going to do with that?" asked Phoenix.  
"Don't worry," said von Karma, "people don't die from it... usually."  
Mia and Phoenix began to back away slowly and then both of them turned and ran, but Phoenix wasn't fast enough. The taser found its way to Phoenix's back. Phoenix felt his  
body fill up with electricity.

"Phoenix!" exclaimed Mia.  
And that was when the taser found its way to her, too


End file.
